


Moms, No

by gardenofmaris



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Henry's first date, Regina and Emma decide that it's time for Henry to have The Talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moms, No

“Henry, we really need to talk to you.” ****

Henry was suddenly very nervous. For one, he had never heard his mom take that tone on, that tight, almost embarrassed? sound. Emma was always bright and when she was serious, she never sounded like that. Secondly, she was standing next to Regina, and they looked in sync, together, as if they never had a feud in the first place, and his moms had never looked like that even in the face of true danger. They always had a reason to fight, and a reason for peace must be pretty important.

“Yeah, Mom? Mom? You need me?”

Regina smiled and motioned him to the living room and to the couch where they were sitting.

“Yeah, kid, like I said, we want to talk to you about something.” Emma smiled too and he sat in between them, looking between the faces of the woman who birthed him and the woman who raised him.

“Okay, yeah. What’s up?”

Regina sighed and shifted nervously. “Well, we know that you’re going to go on that date with Grace and we—“

“We wanted to talk to you beforehand,” Emma finished.

Regina glared briefly but they quickly looked back to Henry.

Henry’s face immediately turned scarlet and he got up. “Mom, Mom, I love you guys, but please. Don’t. I’m begging you. I know all about The Talk, and I really don’t want to get it. I just want to go on my date with Grace and not think about this really embarrassing moment.”

“Too late, kid. We’ve made up our minds, and don’t think we won’t use magic to get you to stay here.”

Henry sighed loudly but flopped back down on the couch. “Okay, okay, you guys win. Just, please, remember that I’m only thirteen.”

 


End file.
